Danger in the Shadows
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Harry Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts and gains friends he thought he would never have. A mysterious boy has also been accepted too. Their paths have been intertwined. The power is in the hands of the Ancient now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

I do not own any of the music lyrics used.

Only things that are mine at this point is the story plot, Stormer Valentine, Argus, Ren

Summary: Harry Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts and gains friends he thought he would never have. A mysterious boy has also been accepted too. Their paths have been intertwined. The power is in the hands of the Ancient now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: First Time at Hogwarts<span>**

Harry Potter stood near a wall unsure of where to go. No Platform said 9 ¾.

A woman, her daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.

"Come on, kids. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." the woman said.

A tall boy with red hair came forward and ran towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears into it.

Harry was amazed.

"Fred, you next. Then George." the woman said.

Another tall boy with red hair ran through the wall followed by his twin brother.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He turned to the woman and asked, "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to,"

The woman turned to him. "How to get to the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts too." She gestured to another shorter boy with red hair, who smiled at him. "Now, all you've got to do is run straight at the wall between Platform 9 and 10."

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"You're welcome, dear. Now hurry, the train is leaving soon." she told him.

Harry took a deep breath and ran at the wall. He shut his eyes and emerged on the other side to a magnificent station with a black train and bundles of people.

Hedwig squawked and fluttered slightly in his caged. He was clearly ruffled by the change in scenery.

"It's alright, Hedwig. Let's find out where to store my stuff." said Harry.

He looked around and found where they were storing the students things and left his cart there.

Harry heard someone shout his name.

It was Hagrid!

Harry ran up to him. "Hello Hagrid."

"Hello Harry. Great to see you again." Hagrid replied, smiling at the boy. "Got your stuff on the train, I hope."

"Yeah, I found where to put it." Harry answered, smiling back at the large man who towered over him.

"Ya ready for learning how to do magic?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said.

Hagrid looked at his pocket watch and said to Harry, "You better get on the train Harry. We're leavin' in ten minutes."

Harry nodded. "See you soon, Hagrid." He then left to get on the train.

Harry found an empty seat and sat down. He looked out the window as people filed in the train. Several minutes later the train lurched and started to move forward.

Suddenly the red haired boy from before stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." he said.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "No, not at all."

The boy sat across from Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.

Ron's mouth fell open. "So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the... the..."

"The what?" Harry asked, confused.

"The scar...?" Ron whispered.

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh, yeah." He lifted his bangs off his forehead.

"Wicked." breathed Ron.

A couple of minutes later a trolley came by the compartment, full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman pushing it asked the two boys.

"Sure, we'll take some." said Harry, pulling out his coins.

They got what they wanted and got to eating them.

Ron's rat, Scabbers, was perched on Ron's knee, a box over his head.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry read on one of the boxes.

Ron laughed. "They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also meat flavored ones. George swears he got a bogey-swamp flavored one once!"

Harry tossed the box to Ron, who caught it. He then picked up a blue and gold package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, it's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself."

The frog made a noise and jumped onto the window and out it as the wind whipped by.

The two boys looked at each other then the window and back before laughing out loud.

Harry looked at the card from the box. "Hey, I got Dumbledore!"

"I got about 6 of him." said Ron.

Harry glanced at the card again and gasped, "Hey, he's gone now."

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron replied.

"I guess not." Harry said.

All of a sudden a girl with bushy brown hair appeared in the doorway to the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a cat?" she asked them.

"No." Ron said, slightly afraid Scabbers would be eaten.

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah, it is." they both chorused.

"I'm Hermione Granger. What are your names?" she introduced herself.

Ron spoke up, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"You're Harry Potter! Wow. Nice to meet you. You're a legend." Hermione said.

"I'm no legend." Harry said. He didn't like the attention he was getting for being Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, you two better change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." Hermione told them and got up to leave, but she stopped and turned back, looking at Ron.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed to a spot on Ron's nose.

Ron rubbed it off after she left.

"Well, let's get into our robes before we get there. Don't need anyone to fuss at us, do we?" suggested Harry.

Ron nodded in agreement, cleaning up the candy mess and tossing it in the trash can under the edge of the seat.

Harry cleaned his mess up and threw it away too.

Harry and Ron then put on their black robes.

"I hope we get put in the same house." said Ron.

Harry smiled at his new friend. "Me too."

* * *

><p>A petite eleven year old boy stepped out of a large, white Dodge Ram truck outside of a London train station.<p>

The boy turned around to pick up a small black Pomeranian puppy. He held it close to his chest.

The child had long dark gray hair that had been pulled into a high ponytail. His bangs reached past his shoulders.

His eyes were an unusual reddish-brown color. He had pale, creamy skin.

Under his right eye there were three blue stars lining his cheekbone. He had on a silver wolf-head necklace.

He wore the typical black robes of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The boy's name was Stormer Valentine.

The driver of the truck walked to the back of the vehicle.

Stormer looked at him and asked, "Argus, do you need any help?"

The man, Argus Constantine opened the truck's tailgate. The man had shoulder length silver hair and green eyes. He was 6' 3'' and had broad shoulders. He wore a black business suit.

"Yes, I need you to hold the cart still while I put the trunk in it." Argus replied.

Stormer placed the dog back in the seat and went to hold the transport cart still.

Argus slid a dark oak, leather bound trunk to the edge of the truck bed.

He examined the trunk for any loose screws. He found five that were coming loose.

Argus sighed. "Give me a minute, Storm. A few of the screws have come loose on it again."

"Okay." Stormer said.

Stormer watched silently as Argus opened the small tool kit he had brought with him from Japan.

Japan was were Stormer had grew up. He lived in Tokyo on the outskirts of the big city where there was a vast amount of forests.

While Argus worked on fixing the trunk, Stormer leaned against the truck, closed his eyes and began to sing softly to himself.

_You never go_  
><em>You're always here (suffocating me)<em>  
><em>Under my skin<em>  
><em>I cannot run away<em>  
><em>Fading slowly<em>

_I give it all to you_  
><em>Letting go of me<em>  
><em>Reaching as I fall<em>  
><em>I know it's already over now<em>  
><em>Nothing left to lose<em>  
><em>Loving you again<em>  
><em>I know it's already over, already over now<em>

"Stormer. Stormer Valentine!" Argus called to Stormer.

Stormer jumped slightly at the sound of Argus' voice.

"What is it?" Stormer asked, standing up and looking at the man.

"I need your help now." Argus said, smiling at the boy.

Stormer loved to sing and he had the talented voice to do it.

The song that he had been singing was just one of the many he had written himself.

Stormer held the cart still again as Argus loaded the trunk into it.

"Here, keep a hold of this. You might need it sometime. Ready to go?" Argus said, holding the small red tool kit out to Stormer.

Stormer looked uneasy for a brief second before nodding and taking the kit.

He reached into the truck and pulled out a light blue duffel bag and slipped it over his shoulder. He put the tool kit inside it.

Stormer picked up the black puppy and place him in it and zipped it partly up so he could poke his head out but not fall out.

"All set." Stormer said and looked at Argus, smiling weakly.

The two quietly walked through the crowd to Platform 9 ¾. They stopped a few feet from the magical portal.

Stormer felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked at Argus.

"You'll be alright, Storm. The teachers are good people. You can trust them. If you need anything you can tell Professor McGonagle. She is aware of your condition, so is the Headmaster. You'll be alright." Argus said.

Argus pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You remember Hagrid? Well, he'll be there too. So he can help you too." Argus added.

"Okay." Stormer replied, pulling out of the warm arms.

"Be careful heading back home. I'll write to you all when I get the chance." Stormer said.

"Okay. You better hurry. The train will be leaving in," Argus said, looking at the large clock. "Twenty minutes. You stay safe there. I love you, now go."

Stormer flashed Argus a smile. "I love you too. Until we meet again, my friend. Good bye." he answered.

"Good bye, Stormer." Argus said and turned around to head back to the truck.

Stormer watched him til he was lost in the crowd.

"Well, it looks like we are on our own from here out, boy. Let's go, Ren." Stormer told the black puppy in his duffel bag.

The puppy barked in reply.

Stormer straightened his body, taking a deep breath. He then ran through the portal.

Once on the other side of the portal Stormer stopped to look around.

His eyes widened as he gazed at the massive black train called the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe how big it was!

Stormer glanced around himself at the other Hogwarts students. There were so many. Too many for his liking.

Stormer took a deep breath to keep himself from having a panic attack. He hated crowds with every fiber in his body.

The dark gray haired boy maneuvered his transport cart to the luggage compartment. He placed his cart in an empty spot amongst the others.

Just as Stormer stepped back out onto the platform he heard a loud, booming voice yell, "Come on. Everyone on the train." It was a familiar voice too.

Stormer turned to the voice. It was Hagrid. He stood just a couple of yards away from him.

Stormer had met Hagrid a couple of months ago in Diagon Alley while getting his school supplies.

Stormer cast one more glance at Hagrid before heading onto the train once all the other kids had gotten on.

Stormer walked down the train. He now held Ren in his arms. The strap of his light blue duffel bag was pulled over his right shoulder.

Stormer Valentine finally came to a partly empty compartment. There was one boy in there and he looked to be a quiet one.

Valentine opened the door, gaining the other boy's attention.

"Excuse me, is there anyone else sitting with you?" Stormer asked.

"No, no one else is sitting with me. You can come in if you want to." the boy said.

"Thank you." Stormer replied moving in and closing the the door. He sat Ren on the opposite seat and pulled his light blue bag off his shoulder, placing it in the seat.

After Stormer sat down beside his puppy the other boy introduced himself. "My name's Neville Longbottom. It's my first year at Hogwarts." He held out his hand.

"Stormer, Stormer Valentine. First year too." Stormer greeted, shaking the boy's hand.

The boy, Neville opened a book that was in his lap and started to read.

Stormer looked out the window, watching the scenery flash by in an instant.

Suddenly Stormer flinched as a spike of pain flared in his temple. His vision blurred for a brief second before clearing.

A black paw touched his thigh. Ren was standing up looking worriedly at him with dancing black eyes.

Stormer picked the dog up and placed him in his lap.

"I'm alright, Ren. Just another headache." Stormer whispered to the black Pomeranian.

Stormer unzipped his duffel bag and took out a bottle of pills to take one. He swallowed it dry.

He then reached back into the bag and grabbed a pair of magenta colored mp3 headphones. He placed them on and tapped the side to turn them on.

Stormer often had severe migraines. Listening to music helped soothe his headache. He also had a specially made medicine to help ease the pain. Sometimes neither would help and he would pass out.

Stormer quietly looked out the window. His eyes were focused on the blue sky.

_'I wonder what these next few years will bring for us. A war is brewing on the horizon, waiting for the first strike. Darkness will rise and the good will struggle. Only one side will conquer in the end.' Stormer thought._

_'Only time will tell. This will be a horrible war. No end in sight for years. Stay strong my Wild Rose.' a voice answered in his mind._

_"I will not bow. I will not fall. I'll stay strong. You have no reason to worry.' Stormer replied._

Ren looked up at the boy.

_Stormer Valentine_ was determined to stay strong.

* * *

><p>The songs I used in this chapter are:<p>

Already Over, Red

Any ideas for the story are welcome.

Please tell me how you like the story.

Picture of Stormer Valentine on my DeviantArt: Coming


End file.
